When Will It Be My Turn To Love
by Kamimura Kaoru
Summary: chap 4 up!Kaoru is an orphan as her mama abandoned her as a child. She is now in a mental institution isolating herself. Kenshin comes as a volunteer, can she open up to him or is he going to make matters worst?
1. Default Chapter

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.

So PLS dun sue me… I am a 17 yr old poor student

AUTHORS NOTES: [FIRST!!! *bows deeply* GOMEN NASAI!! I have created another story out... i just can't help it!! Hai~~ As u all have read in the summary: Kaoru is an orphan who has a little mental illness but thanks to Kenshin she's getting better, in the recovering stage. Kaoru was abandon by her mother and in the orphanage wasn't one of the best days she had. One day she snapped and ended up with mental illness.]

****

**[Warning: I don't really have a good command of English… So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.]**

****

**When Will It Be My Turn To Love**

****

The sunlight streamed into my room through the tinted windows. I rubbed my eyes as I stretched like a feline. I stood up and went to the bathroom.

Oh... and my apologies... I haven't introduced myself.

My name is... Kaoru. Just Kaoru. No last name. Only Kaoru. Why? I'm an orphan who knows nothing much about her past. Well... it wasn't like this since born... I didn't know when did it start... but... but I know that I was being abandon by my mother. I still remembered her cinnamon beautiful eyes. Her oval pretty face. Her strong accent. Osaka's accent? Or was it Kyoto? I can't remember.

I was of course found as I waited... waited... and waited for mama. I told myself... I convinced myself. Mama will come for Kaoru-chan... she will. I believe so. But... she didn't. I waited for two days... 48 hours... I cried silently in one of the toilet cubicle that mama put me in, not wanting anyone to know that I was weak. I wasn't! And I will prove it! But how was the question... But I have started to hate someone or something.

When I was found, all I could ever said was 'mama'. Later on, they sent me to the orphanage. I was much smaller at that time. Smaller that average. Well... we had financial problem and I couldn't much eat any nutritive food. The best I ever had was... a chicken drumstick. The worst I had was mud. But all I ever wanted most was her mother.

I suddenly stopped the harsh movement of my toothbrush, as I tasted blood. I bared my teeth in front of the mirror and saw seeps of blood coming through my teeth. I quickly rinse my mouth with water and clean my face. I checked my teeth again. Heaved a sigh of relieve. The bleeding had stop. A silvery chain caught my attention. It was the only thing that my mama left for me. Behind the silver has my name 'Kaoru' in kanji engraved on it. It was my treasure. I exited the bathroom and sat on the bed after I watered the baby cactus at the side of the window.

It was my treasure too.

Like me, no body likes it. Ugly on the outside... but I believe that the baby cactus is beautiful on the inside. One says that when the cactus blooms a flower, the one who saw it would have one of her wishes come true. But that only happens in a century... once in a blue moon. And not only that the flower withered at the right after in touch with sunlight. Myths or legend? I don't really know. I quietly stared at the plant like I always do. The clock on the wall hit 8 o'clock.

As if on cue, the nurse who was in charge of me opened the door. Bestowed me with a smile and pushed in my tray of breakfast. I smiled at her appreciatively. If I did not remember wrongly, the nurse's name is Makimachi Misao.

"Arigatou, Misao-san" I insisted on the honorific, but obviously, Misao didn't much like it. She was after all, younger than me by one year.

"Kaoru-san. How many times must I remind you about the honorific?" Misao said sternly towards me. How about calling me Kaoru and not Kaoru-san? I asked her silently. But I just kept smiling towards her. She gave an audible sigh but brightened up as she gestured towards the tray.

"Kaoru-san! You wouldn't believe it... I got all your favorite food!" Misao chirped cutely as she opened the metal lid to reveal a steamy cloud before I saw breakfast in front of me. What I saw in front was a cup of orange juice, one chocolate bun, a bowl of mushroom soup and a few milk cookies. She was right. I love them. Simple? Yes they are... but what I like isn't how simple they look but how delicious they are. I thanked Misao again as I sipped on my orange juice. It wasn't as sour as I expected.

"You added a teaspoon of sugar." I reported to Misao as I looked at my drink. I can hear Misao laughing sheepishly.

"Caught red-handed madam!" Misao saluted me like a soldier to a major. But I wasn't a Major... I was some lunatic held in a mental institution. Why was she treating me so nice? Maybe it was because she was new here. I smiled a little and resume to drink my orange juice.

"You don't know what you are doing Misao-san..." I whispered softly as I stared at the small pulp pf the orange floating about the surface. That made me smiled a little, knowing that this drink had to be made of fresh orange. Misao had gone through the trouble of getting fresh orange juice when she could have given me a packet one. Suddenly, the room was silent. I felt a hand touch my shoulder lightly.

"I am doing my job Kaoru-san. And we... Aoshi sensei and me are here to help you. Even Takani sensei and that Sanosuke are. A new volunteer is coming next week." Misao persuaded her encouragingly. Hoping that I was going to open towards her. She was doing her job she said... so it didn't really mean that she really like me right? Right?

Maybe she even despise me... I flinched unconsciously when I thought of that. Yeah... who would like to work for a lunatic? Forget about working with. I put down my drink and ate the milk biscuits. I found out that the hand on my shoulder had disappeared, and another weight was set on my bed. I didn't look up. It was better this way. To be alone.

"Kaoru-san... why don't you open up to me... don't bottle up your feelings... you know what happened th-"

I had enough. I didn't like my past I stood in a fluid movement and knocked onto the orange juice accidentally. But it wasn't on purpose... it wasn't.

"Kaoru-san..." I kept my head low, allowing my raven locks to block my blue eyes. The blue eyes that were the only window to my soul. But I have built a strong defense upon it. So they could be emotionless... cold. I had too... so that everyone would stop coming close to me... to protect myself.

"Are you hurt?" Misao quickly lead me to the other side of the room and sat me down on a wooden chair. I looked up at her to find her concern face.

"Gomen nasai..." I apologized softly. She was going to ask for a transfer to another patient. Well... most of them always do. It was just going to happen all again.

Who would want to be with someone like me?

"Don't move to that area now. I'll call Sanosuke to help me." Misao ran out of the room calling for Sanosuke. I stood up and walk towards the shattered glass. The glass could never be mend back together right...

It was in a state like me... I am a broken person... and I cannot be mend.

I slowly picked the sharp pieces and gathered it in my hand. I winced slightly, as one of the sharper ones made blood seep out of my ivory skin.

Pain and blood, the evidence that you are alive and you can feel.

If that was the case... I don't want to feel... I don't want to be alive....

Tbc?

~****~

=Glossary=

Arigatou – Thank you

Sensei – Either doctor or teacher... for this ficcy it would mean doctor

Gomen Nasai – Sorry

::Authors note::

Minna-sama!! *hugs reviewers/readers* this is a little present for ALL of ya.. ^^ my exams are going to finish soon~ and i'm working on 'Anata no Tame ni' I haven't forget about it yet!! AND I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE SOON!!

As you have seen... this ficcy is on Kaoru's POV (point of view). I wanted to write this a long time ago... but i was afraid i would screw the whole thing up!! DID I?? do tell me ne!! This is just a short prologue so only Kaoru and her thoughts with our little genki Misao.

The next chappie would be longer i promise. And when will it be updated you ask? Hmm... do I update this along with Battle For Love? Or i should update every ficcies in one go... i think that would be a bit tough huh. But I think that would be two groups where i work with.

One group is anata no tame ni, lay all your love on me, kimi wo sagashiteta

Another group is battle for love, when will it be my turn to love

Yeah... but since Kimi wo sagashiteta is finishing soon, i might be making a sequel on it or I would just replace it with a new story after it.

Anywaes!! Do tell me how is this ficcy!! And whether you would one this to go on!! ^__^  SOOO!!! Please write a little comment on this ficcy through review or emails... both would be greatly appreciated!! ^__^ *twirls and bow* ARIGATOU!!

R&R ne!! THANKS!


	2. My Guardian Angel

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.

So PLS dun sue me… I am only a 17-year-old girl. *Innocent smiles*

AUTHORS NOTES: [FIRST!!! *bows deeply* GOMEN NASAI!! I have created another story out... i just can't help it!! Hai~~ As u all have read in the summary: Kaoru is an orphan who has a little mental illness but thanks to Kenshin she's getting better, in the recovering stage. Kaoru was abandon by her mother and in the orphanage wasn't one of the best days she had. One day she snapped and ended up with mental illness.]

****

**Warning: I don't really have a good command of English… So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.**

****

**When Will It Be My Turn To Love**

****

**Chapter 2: My Guardian Angel**

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

**Previous: --**

It was in a state like me... I am a broken person... and I cannot be mend.

I slowly picked the sharp pieces and gathered it in my hand. I winced slightly, as one of the sharper ones made blood seep out of my ivory skin.

Pain and blood, the evidence that you are alive and you can feel.

If that was the case... I don't want to feel... I don't want to be alive....

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

I creaked open an eye as the strong sunlight hit my fragile eyes. I curled into a small ball and snuggled into the only warmth that was provided by my blue blanket. 

"Aoshi-sama..." I jerked to a sitting position from my bed. There was someone or something in my room. My pair of cerulean eyes fell upon my appointed nurse. Makimachi Misao. I smiled spotting a small drool slipping out of Misao's open mouth. Hardly am I able to see such a natural expression in front of me. They were always hard and strict. They only cared for their own job. I was nothing to them. I moved my legs and it happened to tug onto something. Misao instantly woke up.

"What? Ah! Kaoru-san! I see that you awake!" Misao immediately went to the bedside and held my bandaged arm.

_Bandaged?_

Oh yeah... I injured myself yesterday. I looked as her lovely features dropped to a frown. I took my other arm and placed it on her shoulders, she looked up at me curiously.

"Gomen nasai... Misao-san." I apologized, knowing that the frown on her face was from the courtesy of me. I could see a small mist of tears covering her jaded orbs. She gently hugged my injured arm as she looked into my eyes.

"Promise me not to do that again... please Kaoru-san. You scared the hell out of me when Sanosuke and I returned." Misao explained. I couldn't promise anything, however to make things easier for Misao, I meekly nodded.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I told her as I looked at my leg, which was connected to hers by a string. Sanosuke must have told her to do this. When no nurses was in charge of me yet, to make sure I won't run or go injured myself, Sanosuke would always do that. It hurts to know that he still doesn't trust me. Misao noticing the string, quickly untying it and smiled sheepishly.

"Gomen, but this is..."

"I understand, Misao-san. It's ok. I'll excuse myself for a while." I cut her off and went to the bathroom. Turning the tap as clear, sparkling water started running from the opening. I cupped a handful of water and drenched my pale face with it. Droplets of water traced my jaw line as it slid down my chin. I examined myself in the mirror. Who was it? One of my fingers touched the girl in the mirror.

Who was this girl? I asked myself as I stared at those azure orbs, which happened to gaze back at me. She had the same length of hair as I had, face pale, and lips red. I tilted my head, and the girl did so too. It was then I realized that the girl was me. Suddenly, I heard a click from my door. I kept quiet for a second as I heard Misao's voice.

"Himura! I thought you were suppose to come next week?" Misao asked. Himura? I don't really recall that name. I quickly brush my teeth as I overheard their conversation.

"I was supposed to come next week, Misao-dono. But I since I arrived early to Tokyo, I thought I should be starting early... if that's okay from you." A masculine voice sounded. I rinsed my mouth hurriedly as I plastered my ear to the door.

"Of course it would be fine for me! Wait till I introduced Aoshi-sama to you! And Sanosuke and Megumi. They will definitely love you!" Misao answered energetically. A low chuckled could be heard as I started to get curious. I opened the door to have a small opening so I could actually see how this guy looks like.

Time stopped as soft purple hues spotted me.

I couldn't believe my eyes. He had such beautiful features. Fiery red hair, gentle violet hues, sharp nose. He smiled at me. It was then I told myself that I saw an angel. My own guardian angel.

--~~==****==~~--

"Kaoru-san... this is Himura Kenshin." Misao introduced to me as the man called Kenshin held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kaoru-dono." I hesitantly offered my hand to the stranger. Kenshin... the heart of sword. What a special name... I nodded my head.

"Kaoru desu. Nice to meet you Himura-san." Kenshin scratched the back of his head as he looked at me expectantly.

"What's your last name?" Kenshin asked casually. Misao and I stiffened visibly. I didn't know what to say. I started stuttering.

"I-I-I.... I don't r-remember." I replied lamely. How I wanted to dig a hole and hide myself in it. Kenshin's eyes widen.

"Oh... I'm sorry. It's okay. Don't worry about it okay. Call me Kenshin." Kenshin smiled at me again. It was okay not to have a last name? That was the first time someone ever told me that. I nodded mildly sat on the chair beside me.

"Himura, I'll go call Aoshi-sama and the rest. You could stay and look after her right?" Misao asked. Kenshin nodded as Misao already disappeared behind the doors. I took a glance up which was caught by him.

"You want to say anything, Kaoru-dono?" How could he read my mind so well? I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. He walked towards me slowly and bent to meet my eye level. I backed to the end of my chair as I saw his face, this time a zoomed-in version.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing, Kenshin... san." He frowned. I had to add the honorific, to prove to myself that he was like Misao. Someone who was just doing his job.

"What happened to your hand?" Kenshin queried me. I kept my eyes on the ground as I answered him.

"I... I injured myself, yesterday." Kenshin shook his head and cupped my face.

"You should be more careful, that you should Kaoru-dono." I nodded again. Just then a tone played. A polyphonic ring tone. I looked at Kenshin keenly, it must have been his as he was searching frantically for it. Once he got his hand on his cellphone, he gave me a rueful smile before continuing.

"Hello? Ah! Tomoe? I'm at the institution now." Kenshin replied somewhat happily. I wonder who could have made him so happy... this girl... Tomoe... who was she?

"How about tonight? I'll fetch you at about seven? How about that?" I could hear a muffling voice. I tilted my head to the side. Fetching? Tonight? I didn't really understand the conversation.

"Okay, sure. Don't worry, I won't be late. I promise, okay. See you then. Bye, love." With that a silly grin was plastered on his face. Love? I frowned as I changed my gaze towards the floor. How ironic... once you thought you found someone who is your angel... he was being taken away from you the next second. I had to admit... I didn't really reached out for him... so maybe I didn't deserve him. But... 

I shook my head fervently. No! No one could ever like me. Even mama left me alone. This guardian angel wasn't mine for a second. I shouldn't even think of keeping him, although it's not like he would stay with me. My once happy feeling went down the slope once again. Seriously... I should not keep my hopes high.

"Kaoru-dono.... are you feeling alright? You are keeping awfully quiet." I stood up suddenly and pushed Kenshin to the door. He was lighter but stronger than I expected. But I managed to make him stumble out of my room with much strength. Once he was out a step away from my room, I slammed the door and locked it. After that, I slouched against the wooden door as I slid down to a sitting position. Banging could be heard.

"Kaoru-dono! Kaoru-dono! Open the door! What happened? Kaoru-dono!" I shut my ears and eyes tight not wanting anything to do with this world.

"Go away...." I whispered, but the banging continued. I started shaking all over again. The terror was climbing and clamping my heart together. It hurts. I though I got rid of this feeling once I started being emotionless.

The more I thought about it... the more I trembled strongly. Why was everything coming back to me again? Flashes of unknown scenes started playing from the back of my mind.

"You can't leave us!! Saome! You can't leave Kaoru and me alone! You just can't!" A shrieking voice strained as a shoulder-length hair woman latched herself to a man's leg.

Who are they?

"Get lost woman! We aren't even officially married yet. And how would I know that the little thing you called Kaoru isn't someone's else bastard?" A rough voice reverted through the hallway as he kicked the woman and sent her sprawling on the floor.

Who are you?

"What are you saying? Saome! You know perfectly that she is your blood and flesh! How could you say such horrible words"

Flesh and blood?

"I'm sorry Kaoru... but don't worry... mama will-"

Soundless.... yet I can still see her, those big cinnamon eyes gazing into mine remorsefully.

Say something....

"..."

Say something!!

"..."

I could see her giving a small child a hug before blotting out of the familiar place. The place... so familiar... where was it?

A sharp pain stabbed my head as I clutched on it tightly. What as this that I was feeling? It hurts! It hurts terribly! I opened my mouth, wanting to shout... but nothing came out, only a small whimper.

Pathetic...

Soon, the pounding on the wooden door stopped. The person was gone. And once again... I am left alone.

I lay on the floor as I curled into a ball... what were those? Why don't I understand a word they are saying? Who were they...?

I started crawling slowly to my bed but the agony was too much for me to bear. I collapsed halfway, still clutching my head. When was everything going to end? I stared up at the white ceiling. My eyes wincing at the light that sparkled to my eyes.

One of my hands reached up towards that source of light... the only source of light. My hand trembled as I desperately reached for it.

It was then I realized...

I didn't liked to be alone...

I never like being misunderstood...

I want to have someone to love... someone who would dote on me...

Someone... just someone who will tell me this...

"It's alright to be you... I like you this way."

The needs for assurance that it's all right the way I am... the assurance, the confidence. But god really didn't like me much.

How long is my life going to torment me? How long am I going to stay alone...

How long do I have to wait... before it is my turn to love?

My hand gave way as darkness consumed by mind.

But... but just before I surrendered to the pitch darkness... A warm hand clasped mine tightly. My eyelids struggled to open, to know whose this warmth belong to...

Strength depleted me... I only know of a locket that is hanging around the person's neck and... he had long silky scorching red hair.

Was this person who I thought it was?

--~~==****==~~--

Where am I?

My cerulean orbs searched every corner of the big space. I looked down at my feet. A bad feeling's rise as I clenched my fist. Suddenly the solid ground under me started breaking. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

However... it looks like the more I ran, the faster the ground was breaking up. But I didn't dare to slow down my steps. Soon, the soil under me crumpled and I fell down the pit of darkness. I screamed like I never screamed before...

I could see nothing... but my hand reached above my head, hoping to find something to hold on too. A lady's hand suddenly caught onto mine. I could feel on my skin that her skin was flawless. But then she let go again...

Another one held on to mine... but not long after it forsook my hand. It happened again and again. It was then when I realized...

That this was my life...

I was being forsaken again and again till it was a common thing in my life. Not long after the previous one let go of my slender hand. I stopped screaming. I resigned to my fate. What was the use of screaming when no one is there to save you?

I closed my eyes peacefully. No more pain once its over. I could feel the air pressure getting higher as my black tresses tumble about my face. It was then when I feel my whole body started floating and the air resistance seemed to stop my fall. I snapped open my eyes to feel the same warmth. It was comforting. I felt a pair of hands cupping my face and stroke my hair once in a while.

I smiled softly. Pampered... that was what I felt.

"Kaoru-san... wake up..." I obligated slowly as the bright light from my room flickered into my fragile eyes.

Big concern jaded eyes look straight into mine.

"She's awake! Call Sano and Shinomori Sensei NOW!!" Misao prompted the other nurses surrounding me. I turned my head to the side.

"How are you feeling now Kaoru-san?" I didn't reply her, as I stared to the far wall. Who was that who caressed my hair? I can't remember his or her face.

"Jou-chan! How are you feeling right now?" A baritone voice sounded. Sagara Sanosuke. I tore my gaze from the wall... the barrier between me and the outside world.

"Sano-san..."

"Did that carrot-head jerk said something?"

"Sanosuke he has a na-"

"Did that idiot said something?" Sanosuke didn't even wait for Misao to finish her sentence when he asked Kaoru again wanting an answer.

I shook my head.

"Just tell me Jou-chan... If that carrot-top jerk-" It was Misao's turn.

"He has a name dammit! And It's Himura Kenshin!"

"Whatever he's name is, he is going to get it if he hurts her! It makes no difference."

"Himura won't hurt her! He won't even hurt an ant!"

"People can be deceiving!"

"Chicken-head!"

"What?! You demon weasel girl!"

Their quarrels are always so cute and funny at times. I smiled lightly. But today, I wanted to be quiet for a moment.

"Sano-san... he didn't hurt me. Can you help me tell him sorry?" I looked at Sanosuke who gave me a reluctant look. But after seeing my smile, he agreed nevertheless.

"Misao-san... can I have my medicine? I think I want to have a rest for the whole day. Don't feel too good." I admitted to her, she nodded and scampered off to get my medicine.

"Jou-chan... You sure you feel alright?" I gave a gentle nod. I felt a big hand ruffling my already messy hair.

"Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you. You suffered enough as a child." I stared at him intently. My over-protective brother. Sagara Sanosuke. How could I ever forget about him. I smiled again.

"You should keep your smile there. You look better with it." Sanosuke praised me as I blushed slightly.

For that moment. I wonder if my smile affected my guardian angel. Did he like my smile too?

Soon Misao came back with my medicine. I took them obediently and snuggled back into my blanket.

My heavy eyelids coaxed me to sleep. Today was a rough day indeed. A sense of disappointment tugged my heart.

Why?

Maybe... maybe it's because he wasn't the first one who I saw once I woke up. Was he really my guardian angel.

That night... I dreamt of the same dream again. This time, I caught a glimpse of the person who cuddled me.

Crimson red hair... golden heart shaped locket. The most mesmerizing part was that he had amber eyes. Molten golden amber eyes which gaze so softly into mine. The wings on his back gave me comfort.

Are you my guardian angel?

TBC…. 

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

Author's Notes:

Kon'nichiwa minna sama…

So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…

Suggestions are welcome…. 

Gomen for the slow update...

Minna sama… Konnichiwa… WAI WAI WAI!! YES! Kenshin made an appearance and... kinda made Kaoru's day a worst one... well... we cant let things have their way yet can we ^__^ I hope all of you like this chappie 2!!! ^^ R&R ne! THANKS!

Notes for 'Anata no Tame ni'

Hai... minna sama... a good news for reviewers and a bad news for the flamers... i aint taking Anata down anymore!! Even if i receive TONS of flames I GOING THROUGH WITH IT!! ^__^ You nice reviewers out there deserve MUCH MUCH MUCH credits!!! ^___^ but im little slow in updating all my stories now becoz im having my test and exams and projects... i really hope i can continue soon __ byebye~~!!

I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::

Moonwind :: I understand ur concern ^^ Im trying my best to finish all of the stories i have in hand as i got plenty of ideas coming up!! ^__^ I hope you'll like this update and thanks for the review ^__^

PEACH ^-^ :: Our tanuki-chan will be suffering a bit before the real sweetness come ^^ hehehe~ that's how all stories work doesn't it? I hope you will enjoy this chappie too!! Thanks for the review ne!! ^__^

Lethal Darkness :: Gomen if i'm making the fic confusing... i'm really trying my best not to screw things up. I hope this chap will do u good. ^^ Thanks for the review and i hope u'll like this chappie!! ^__^

Sheika :: I hope this chap answers your anxiousness ^^ Thanks for the review and i hpe you'll enjoy this chappie! ^__^

kleptomaniac sam :: About the title... haha~ I dunno ya know... it just pop out suddenly and i took a liking to it... so yeah that's how the title came about. I hope you will like this chappie too!! Thanks for the review ne ^__^

CurlsofSerenity :: I like to twist the RK characters __ evil aint i... hehehe~ I hope u'll enjoy this chap too!! Thanks for the review!! ^__^

Hanna-chan :: Im glad you like this. Hope this chap will bring u pleasure too! Thanks for the review!! ^__^

Kyaa Kyaff :: Thanks for being patient gerl *hugz jen* thanks a lot gerl!! Anyway! I hope you'll like this chap too!! Thanks for the review! ^__^

Kao-chan :: I agree no less that Kaoru is a strong girl. But i dun think she deserve more torture now does she? Haha... Ugly? Nope... she's still looks like herself... i cant bare to make them not who they are.. hehe~ I hope you'll like this chappie too! Thanks for the review!! ^__^

Kiyoshi-chan :: *yelps* hands update to kiyoshi-chan... hope no more bokken chasing eh ^^ Hope you like this chap too! Thanks for the review!! ^__^

cherrymecha :: Yup... most of my story has Kaoru being the center person. As in she is the one who has a darker past and being a troubled person. I think this makes the story more intense does it? Its to me though. Glad u like this... hope you'll like this chap too! Thanks for the review... !!^__^

Fencer :: Here's the update!! Hope you'll like this too!! Thanks for the review ^__^

the squirrel :: You'll see why she ends up in the mental ward. Her illness has already come to a stable stance... but more to come.. ^^ hehehe~ Anyway, heres the update... thanks for the review and i hope you'll like this! ^__^

digital*gal :: Hai! I posted it up. Thanks to ur encouragement!! ^^ Hope you'll like this chap too!! Thanks for the review ne~ ^__^

Aimi-chan :: I hope you'll like this chappie too! Thanks for reviewing! ^__^

Marstanuki :: Haha~ gomen ne~ Must have troubled you with it. I hope you'll like this story and thanks for the review!! ^__^

Jovian Angel :: Thank you for the beautiful praises for my work ^^ I appreciate it a lot! Thanks for the review!! ^__^

DreamWarrior :: I really hope my English isn't causing trouble for anyone though. Here's the update and i hope you'll enjoy it~! Thanks for the review! ^__^

Sabrina-star :: Thanks gerl! For you support! Hai! Kenshin's appearance is in here! You like it? Hope you do! Thanks for the review! And i hope you like it too ne!! ^__^

TheWindQueen :: Haha~ Thanks for the review and i hope you'll like this chappie too!! ^__^

Inu-chan :: Here's the update and i hope you'll enjoy it as much ne! Thanks for the sweet review ^__^

Mimi :: Thanks for the review and i hope you'll like this chappie ne! ^__^

Good Kitty :: Thanks for the review! And i hope you'll enjoy this chappie too! ^__^__


	3. Brightened Days

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.

So PLS dun sue me… I am only a 17-year-old girl. *Innocent smiles*

AUTHORS NOTES: [FIRST!!! *bows deeply* GOMEN NASAI!! I have created another story out... i just can't help it!! Hai~~ As u all have read in the summary: Kaoru is an orphan who has a little mental illness but thanks to Kenshin she's getting better, in the recovering stage. Kaoru was abandon by her mother and in the orphanage wasn't one of the best days she had. One day she snapped and ended up with mental illness.]

****

**Warning: I don't really have a good command of English… So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes.**

****

**When Will It Be My Turn To Love**

****

**Chapter 3: Brightened Days**

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

**Previous: --**

Maybe... maybe it's because he wasn't the first one who I saw once I woke up. Was he really my guardian angel.

That night... I dreamt of the same dream again. This time, I caught a glimpse of the person who cuddled me.

Crimson red hair... golden heart shaped locket. The most mesmerizing part was that he had amber eyes. Molten golden amber eyes which gaze so softly into mine. The wings on his back gave me comfort.

Are you my guardian angel?

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

"Kaoru, wake up. Its time for your injection." A voice called as I turned to my side and opened my drowsy eyelids. All I saw was my doctor. I placed my legs over the bedside and looked up at him expectedly. He ruffled my messy hair and told me about the injection I was going to take.

I unconsciously flinched when I heard that I was suppose to have a shot right now, but I composed myself instantly. He pulled up my sleeve and damped my skin with cooling alcohol. I shut my eyes tight, knowing that the sharp needle was going through my skin. Finally, the needle was being pulled out and instantaneously; I felt the place where he pierced started to become numb. I flexed my shoulders a little.

"Thank you for co-operating, Kaoru. Lunch should be serving now. Himura would be coming down later." Aoshi spoke monotonously as he gave a nod. Kaoru smiled lightly as she stood up and walked towards her tinted window. Aoshi gave another short nod and exited her room.

Kaoru placed her hands on the cold surface of her window as she gazed outside of her world. She caught a few small birds flying across the sky. It was good to be free, wasn't it?

How she wished she had wings so she could be free and she could go whereever she wants with no worries. She placed her forehead near the screen looking further. One of her hand clasped her silver heart, her thumb caressed the word behind her pendant.

Mama... are you out there looking for me? Are you even planning to find me? I heaved a sigh as my eyes started to get heavy again. It must have been the injection. I pushed myself to the bed and plopped my head on the fluffy pillow.

Just then I heard a knock, after that I saw a person who had red fiery hair entering the room with a tray of food. Presuming, my lunch. I tried to seat up but my head was too heavy.

"Kaoru-dono!" The man exclaimed as he hastily placed the tray of food down and ran to my side pushing my shoulders down. In other words, asking me to lay down and rest. I relented and turned my head to face him. Softly, he swiped some stubborn black tresses of mine of my wet forehead due to the sweat. He reached into his pocket and took out a plain handkerchief as he tried to dry my damp skin.

"You're sweating too much." His gentle voice rang worriedly. I shook my head meekly and smiled. This was nothing, there were worse cases. I thought to myself. He furrowed his eyebrows and a frown found its way to his delicate features.

"I'll go and get Shinomori-sensei for you." He stood up, instantly my weak hands gripped on his shirt on wanting him to leave me alone. Weird. I didn't even know why I wanted him to stay but I did. My hands acted on their own account.

"Stay. I'm fine." Not to mention my mouth seem to have a life of its own now...

Those three words seem to have an effect on him; I could see that he had a dilemma on believing what I was saying. To assure him better, I gave him a bright smile. He seemed rather familiar.

"Who are you?" My voice faltering with each moment, eyes getting weighty. My vision getting foggy each seconds but the only clear thing I could spot was the crimson locks.

"It's Kenshin. Himura Kenshin." The man informed me. I saw his mouth moved but I couldn't really hear or distinguish anything as I dropped into the shadows.

--~~==****==~~--

"She's fine, Himura." A low baritone voice assured someone. My eyelids started to flutter open to find, Aoshi-sensei and... Kenshin-san.

"You're awake!" Kenshin whispered softly as he heaved a sigh of relieve. I could only smile at his over-concern. He was definitely a weird one.

"How are you feeling? Better?" In his eyes reflected worry and anxiousness. For me? I nod my head to answer his question, he seemed relieve to see that particular nod. No, it couldn't be, he was just worried cause I happened to black out when he came it. That's all... wasn't it? Sides, he had his 'love'.

With that thought, I felt a cold feeling gripping my heart tight. If only...

"Kaoru, you are thinking too much. What did I told you about too much thinking?" Aoshi chided slightly as he looked at her. Kaoru smiled again and nodded. Somehow, Aoshi had a tendency of penetrating her and understand her. What could she say? He was after all her doctor since... five years ago. I took a small glimpse of Kenshin who was talking to Aoshi. Then, I gazed out of the tinted window again. This time a flying pale green butterfly flew pass and I spoke my mind.

"Aoshi-sensei... do you think I can... leave this place and live in the real world?" I asked timidly, half knowing what his answer would be, half hoping he would give me the answer I longed for.

"Real world?" Kenshin asked confusingly. Aoshi however just put a hand on Kenshin's shoulder and shook his head.

"You can, Kaoru. But you have to wait till you're better." Yup. That was the answer that I expected but not hoped for. I slouched my shoulders and looked at the carpet below my feet.

It was then I felt a light and warm tap on my shoulder. I snapped my head up immediately looking at the person.

It was... Kenshin.

"Don't worry Kaoru-dono. Someday, you will be out there." He pointed towards the outside world away from this place.

"You will be out there, with your family, with someone you love, wait... you like kids?" Kenshin asked casually as he sat beside me. I lit up at the word kids and gave a fervent nod. I have always love children.

"Okay, let me try this again. You will be out there, with your family, someone you love, a few dozens of children..."

"A few dozens?" I giggled as I asked. What did he thought I was? A sow?

He gave a slight pout.

"Don't cut my sentence I wasn't even half finish." He complained as I giggled again and nodded my head.

"Where was I? Oh yes, a few dozens of children, under your feet would be the soft and white sand of the beach. Behind would be the casting of sunrays from the setting sun..." Kenshin continued his paradise model as I slowly close my eyes and floated into it.

Without us knowing, Aoshi-sensei left the room smiling. He whispered to himself softly so that none of us could hear it.

"Looks like Kaoru found someone to depend on greatly. I hope Himura knows what he's doing to her."

From within, he could hear the pearls of happy laughter and chuckles.

--~~==****==~~--

Kenshin was indeed a weird yet interesting person. To me, he definitely was. He told me things that nobody told me of. He described the outside world to me. I could still remember his soft voice while he told me about his so-called-paradise. I giggled to myself as I watered the cactus.

"Looks like someone have something to talk about?" A deep voice queried as he entered the room.

"Sano!" I was so happy to see him! I couldn't wait to relate what happened!

"Yes, jou-chan?" Sanosuke sat beside me as I started babbling about what I have learnt today. Sano just smiled. But truthfully, he was even more worried than usual.

I laughed heartily when I told him what happened, usually Sano would laugh or ruffled my head saying I'm silly, but today he just kept very quiet and he stared at the carpet below him. My laughter soon faded away as I was not joined.

"Sano?" He looked up immediately grinning his stupid grin. Stupid but contagious. I smiled lightly. He ruffled my already messy hair and stood up.

"I'm glad you're happy. It's time for bed." Sanosuke told me as he exited the room after tugging me to bed. I nodded as I snuggled deeper into the blanket and shut my eyes. Soon the room became a darker world as he flipped the switch off.

"Oyasumi nasai." Kaoru bid goodnight as Sanosuke just nodded and went out. What could make Sanosuke so worried about? I thought to myself as I drifted to sleep.

--~~==****==~~--

**(Sanosuke POV)**

I walked down the halls with only the white walls as my company. The more I thought about it the more worked up I get. That Himura guy just grates on my nerves.

I shook my head fervently as I told myself to think on the bright side. Maybe he could lead Kaoru out of her clamed shell. But what if he shut it even tighter? I clenched my fist tighter. This was no good.

The closer he got... it only meant one thing. The more chances of jou-chan getting hurt. The more chances Kaoru might breakdown and shut herself even tighter than now.

Argh! The more I think about it the more I want to...

"Tori-atama!" A feminine voice shouted towards me. It broke my train of thoughts as I suddenly remembered I had a dinner to treat a certain fox. I smiled sheepishly as I scratch my head.

"Yo, Kitsune!" I called her nickname. As expectedly, she came and hit me square on my hard skull.

"Aren't you suppose to treat me dinner tonight, young man?" Megumi chided as I figured she must have waited a long time. I glanced at my watch and it definitely shocked me. It was 11pm already? Jou-chan talked to me so long?

"How about supper?" I gulped as Megumi glared at me.

"How about next year?" The fox replied angrily and walked away. I stared at her back not chasing after her like usual. She stopped mid-stride and turned to look at me looking towards the white tiles.

"Sanosuke?" Megumi touched my shoulders worriedly. I looked up towards her. I smiled.

"Supper?" I insisted. Maybe if I told her about this, she might understand and even tell me some advice? She seemed to sense some of my troubled and gave a sigh.

"Sometimes, I come to think about it. What would the rooster do if he doesn't have the fox." I smiled. She knew me too well.

--~~==****==~~--

**(Back to Kaoru's POV)**

A few weeks continued, with Kenshin to accompany me. This was the first time I ever felt this urge to meet someone. What could this mean?

Not only that, Aoshi-sensei praised my great steps of improvements in recovery. I never felt so happy in my life. It just looks like everything now is moving to the better. I wonder what would happen to me if Kenshin didn't enter my life.

I stopped my tracks of thinking. What would I do then?

But Kenshin would not be in my life forever. He cannot be there for me always. He has a life... a life without me in it.

He has a love in his life. I can't be his be first priority, neither can I ever be his second. Yukishiro Tomoe. Even her name seems so perfect. I could even picture her face.

Black shining hair framing her sharp face. Black eyes to match her snow flawless skin. A refine woman who would provide Kenshin with all his needs. She wouldn't be a burden to him. Definitely. Instead, she must have been the pillar to Kenshin. The pillar of support... of his life and the paradise Kenshin told me about.

There isn't even a single space I could budge in.

Wait! What was I thinking about? I shook my head fiercely. I shouldn't be thinking like this. I should instead be happy as Kenshin has a wonderful life. I smiled inwardly. That's right. He has a perfect life, and he was just such a kind person. He deserved it. I should be grateful that he's here right now.

With him around, with the memories captured within me. My days seemed to be brighter...

With him around the future seemed brighter.

Although I convinced my mind of all those things... somehow, my heart still ached of the lost I have admitted. It definitely still hurt knowing I have no one to depend on... to love.

TBC…. 

***=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=***

Author's Notes:

Kon'nichiwa minna sama…

So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED… A happier me… a faster update ne thanks a lot…Do R&R… Arigatou Gozaimasu…

Suggestions are welcome…. 

Gomen for the slow update...

Minna sama… Konnichiwa… WAI WAI WAI!! YES! Hai!! Kenshin came back and instead of making a bad appearance... he kinda changed his image and made Kaoru happier somehow. ^_^ Sanosuke seems to be a deep thinker ain't he? Haha~ He might be funny and dumb at times, but I seriously think he has serious time huh ^_^ Doesn't everybody? Haha~ HAI!! I hope all of you liked this chappie!! R&R ne!! ^_^ ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!

I would like to thank all readers and reviewers… Especially these people::

MysticGohan – Sorry if this took too long. I had to juggle with my exams the past few weeks =p. Oh well... I'm trying my best to place everything back to normal so I can finish this ya ^^. I hope you'll like this chappie ne!! ^_^ Enjoy! Thank you for the nice review! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!

[[ Lucky ・・13 ]] – Thank you for liking this story! I'm so glad. Anyway, yes... Kenshin is going out with Tomoe for now... don't forget... this is a KxK ficcie!! I don't think I can ever make a KxT ficcy thou... no offence to Tomoe-lovers... I just love Kaoru more ^^ haha~ Anyway... I hope you'll enjoy this chappie and thank you for the review!! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!

flyinangel777 – I'm glad you didn't notice my grammer mistakes... they can be so horrible at times. Haha~ Anyway... here's the next chapter and i hope you'll enjoy this. Thank you very much for the review! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!

phoenix wanderer – Hai! Finally i manage to update ne! (sweatdrops) Anyway... I hope you'll like this chappie and you''ll enjoy this! Thank you for the review!! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!

Setine – Short but sweet review desu ne! ^^ I hope you'll like this chappie and enjoy it! Thank you for the review again. ^__^ ARIGATOU!!

may strom – Thank you for the compliment and supporting me. I hope you'll like this chappie ne! Enjoy! Thank you for the review!! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!

ChocoBerry – Don't worry about Tomoe being with Kenshin ne ^^ after all this is  KxK fic (smiles) haha~ so yeah.. in the end... Kaoru will have Kenshin... (thinks) maybe ne =p hahA~ I hope you'll like this chappie and enjoy ne! Thank you for the review!! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!

Mimi – Was this chapter worth the wait? Was this sooner? (thinks) I don't think so ne. sorry for the long wait and I hope you'll enjoy and like this chappie! Thank you for the review ^__^ ARIGATOU!!

thunder sister – I do? Deep and overdramatic... is that good or bad. I'll try to make my fics better i promise... how about some suggestions ^^ I hope you like this chappie and enjoy ne!! Thank you for the review!! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!

Aimi-chan – Romance for Kaoru? Of course! ^^ I am a hardcore KxK fan too you know ^^ hehe~ I hope you would enjoy this chappie and like it ne! Thank you for the review!! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!

one black tear – Ororo... I seriously don't intend to stop any of my stories... this was one promise I gave to all my reviewers and readers after some incident (sighx) thank you for the offer ne. I hope you'll like this chappie ne! Do enjoy! Thank you for the review!! ^__^ ARIGATOU!!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!! ^_^ Let's see if I can try updating most of my stories within this few hours and by tomorrow (ganbatte!!) I'll get to work straight away!!

Review and make Kamimura Kaoru-chan happy!!


	4. Promises are Meant to be Broken

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY:

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, I just borrow them. But I Love them a lot.

So PLS dun sue me... I am only a 18-year-old girl. Innocent smiles

AUTHORS NOTES: FIRST!!! bows deeply GOMEN NASAI!! I have created another story out... i just can't help it!! Hai As u all have read in the summary: Kaoru is an orphan who has a little mental illness but thanks to Kenshin she's getting better, in the recovering stage. Kaoru was abandon by her mother and in the orphanage wasn't one of the best days she had. One day she snapped and ended up with mental illness.

**Warning: I don't really have a good command of English... So forgive me for my grammatical mistakes. **

**When Will It Be My Turn To Love**

**Chapter 4: Promises are Meant to be Broken**

****

**Previous: --**

Wait! What was I thinking about? I shook my head fiercely. I shouldn't be thinking like this. I should instead be happy as Kenshin has a wonderful life. I smiled inwardly. That's right. He has a perfect life, and he was just such a kind person. He deserved it. I should be grateful that he's here right now.

With him around, with the memories captured within me. My days seemed to be brighter...

With him around the future seemed brighter.

Although I convinced my mind of all those things... somehow, my heart still ached of the lost I have admitted. It definitely still hurt knowing I have no one to depend on... to love.

* * *

****

This was they day that I longed and waited for so long. Slowly and unsure, I stepped on the pavement outside of the door that kept me in the institution for so long. I raised my head to see the word again.

'EXIT'

That was what it wrote. A big smile was plastered on my face as I turned to look at the group of friends I made during my stay there.

I felt a pang of disappointment as I could not see any red-head among them. Himura-san was busy wasn't he? He did told me he had an appointment with Yukishiro-san last night... but he did promise to make it didn't he?

But promises are made only to be broken wasn't it?

My smile faltered a little.

"Kaoru remember what I told you? You cannot think too much. Remember, things are not as complicated as it seems." Aoshi-sensei chided me slightly yet again. I gave him a big smile and a nod.

"You will be staying with Misao then." He added. My head snapped up towards her. Misao-san?

"Isn't it great Kaoru-san? We get to live together!! And I get to stay with a sister!!" Misao was overwhelmed with joy. I was filled with anxiety and anxiousness.

Why was it to be with Misao-san? Were they trying to find a chance to lock me up in that room again? I held onto my small pot of cactus tightly. Sensing my worry, Sanosuke being the big brother he was ruffled my already messy hair.

"Don't worry missy, everything would be just fine. I'll visit you often to keep you accompany if you feel better. I don't want you back in here you hear me?" Sano grinned again. I assured him with a nod. Its nice having an elder brother isn't it?

"Promise?" He asked with his pinky up. I laughed at his childishness but still played along with him.

"Promised. Except that I would still need to come back for my checkups." I reassured him again as I hooked my pinky with his as he hugged me gently as I smiled.

"Take care of yourself." He muttered as slowly we left each other's embrace as I finally took the second step out of the institution with Misao-san along myself holding my bag of clothes. Her smile never flaw any singly second.

Another step... and another.

So this was the real world? I look around, seeing the cars wheeze pass me, the birds chirping above, the leaves rustle slightly with the cooling breeze that blew in my face. I felt... free. Yes. That was how I felt. Free. A smile found its way to my face as I grinned at Misao-san who grinned back like usual. I felt that I had another younger sister.

I'm never going back again. A promise to myself and to Sano. Yup. I'm never going back there again.

Misao-san and I started conversing about something and slowly the fact that promises are meant to be broken found its way behind my head as I forgot about it. Totally.

* * *

**(Kenshin's POV)**

I raced through the red lights safely as I sped my car towards my destination, the institution. Tomoe who was beside me gave me a disapproving look.

"Kenshin!" And there she goes again. She had been starting to be a mother hen –no offence... really –it was just starting to get really out of hand.

"I'm sorry koishii. But I really need to get there on time. I made a promise to Kaoru-dono." I explained as she looked out of the window angrily. I heaved a sigh... she was going to start this whole thing again –an argument about why am I so caught up with a mental patient...

"Why are you so caught up with that Kaoru mental patient?" See what I meant. Another sigh of exasperation escaped my mouth.

"Tomoe, that is the particular reason why am I bringing you to see her. She's a very interesting lady and I believe being acquainted with her you would see why I am so called 'caught up' with her."

"I don't intend to be acquainted to someone like her." My head was starting to ache... badly. How many times must I go through this with her?

"Please koishii... you would understand why am I so concerned about her. She's-"

"Or maybe you fell in love with her. If that is so, Himura Kenshin you can gladly stop the car and let me alight and you can continue the little fairytale with her and live happily ever after." Tomoe puffed. Was it me or this conversation went a little too far.

"Koishii-"

"Just shut up and drive the god damn car." Well... looks like the couch is taken up tonight. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring her to look at Kaoru. I just thought maybe Kaoru would like to have an older sister to take care of her. Seriously, Tomoe is really caring and kind at times if she is not so angry in the first place. Looks like I screwed things up a big time.

The gate to the institution came to sight as a smile replaced my frown. Quickly, I parked my car and stepped out of it just in time to see... gulp...

Sanosuke.

Let's just say me and him can't click so well.

"Well... if it isn't carrot-top." He smirked as he saw me flinched at the... not so nice nickname he created for me. Carrot top... how the hell did he even get that dumb idea from? My red hair? That was ridiculous. If only I have heard that darn insult when I was young, I'll personally make sure he would roll on the floor and away from me.

"Sagara-san, where's Kaoru-dono? I heard she was leaving today." I hid my displeasure as I smiled to him.

He just snorted and look passed me into the windscreen which was Tomoe.

"Well, nice catch there. But Kaoru had already left in the morning. Nice timing carrot." With that he left Kenshin. I groaned instantly. But this time, not because of the darn bloody nick... but I have broken yet another promise with Kaoru. I just hope she doesn't hate me. She can get too emotional sometimes, not to mention she was a very pessimistic young girl.

"Fuck." I cussed myself as I took a deep breath and entered the car and smiled at my darling.

"Looks like she had already left. Let's go grab a bite shall we?" I asked her while I stepped on the accelerator. She didn't say anything. I was grateful for that.

I wasn't really in a mood for another quarrel.

I screwed up totally didn't I? I need to contact Misao-dono as soon as possible to find out how Kaoru was doing in the 'real world'. I smiled at the innocence she held. I just hope it will never ever get tainted. If some smart-ass was to destroy her, he would destroy them first.

It was then I felt a fierce protection I held over Kaoru. I shook my head to clear the thoughts.

Now where did that come from?

* * *

**(Back to Kaoru's POV)**

I had heard Himura-san's voice through the phone today. And weirdly, it made my day. I smiled at my food as I remember what he said. He was going to visit me today!

"Looks like someone fell into the river of LOVE!!" Misao giggled as she ate her egg while I could felt a rush of blood fill my cheeks. I was blushing wasn't I?

"Love?" I said unsure. What exactly was this... love?

"Yes. Love. L-O-V-E. LOVE!!" Misao explained. I smiled sheepishly; of course I knew how to spell love. I looked at Misao intently waiting for the next explanation. She just chuckled when she saw me to be so engross in this conversation.

"Love is when you feel this fluttering feeling inside you when you see him. Love is when you have the urge to see him every single day and just a glimpse, a voice can make your day. Love is when you are able to forgive him no matter what he did –even if that means that you cannot be with him. Love is when..."

Misao-san went on rambling on what love was. But her previous sentence caught my senses.

Love is when you are able to forgive him no matter what he did –even if that means that you cannot be with him.

Was that really love? To see from afar and not do anything. But lovers are supposed to be together isn't it? Then why is there this doubt that you cannot be with him.

"... Love is when you feel bliss to be with him and that you see him everywhere when you close those eyes of yours and he appears everywhere." With that she ended her little "love" speech. Curiosity filled me; I had to ask her this question.

"But aren't lovers are suppose to be together? Why would there be a single uncertainty that you cannot be with him." Misao-san sulked hearing this. Oops?

"There can be many reasons, Kaoru-san. There can be fear, anxiety or maybe that particular 'He' that you like just doesn't see who you are and doesn't notice you for who you are."

"But Aoshi-sensei notices you." She blushed instantly. I smiled. Sweet revenge. That was what Sano taught me. I had always knew that Misao-san had something for Aoshi-sensei. And in return he had something for Misao-san

"I don't know what you are talking about." Misao feigned as she gulped down her coffee. I giggled softly and resumed my breakfast. It was a long time since I felt so relax among someone and felt... bliss.

"Lets go shopping after this, what do you say?"

"I say that it's a wonderful idea." I smiled as she shouted in glee and quickly finished her bread and wash up. As she walked or more like jump back to her room she chanted to herself on what she was gonna buy.

Like a new hair clip, dresses, bed sheets... and I had to smile at a single part. She was so thoughtful every time.

She wanted to buy me new clothes too. Maybe opening up wasn't such a bad idea if it was them.

* * *

I laughed as we rode up the elevator. We had just got back home from a shopping spree. It was fun, no wonder Misao-san liked it so much.

"We should do this often." Misao-san stated as we turned the corner and reached her apartment. My laughter ceased as I saw who squatted in front of her door.

"Himura-san!!" I said in an astonished manner. Oh gods, forgive me! I forgot that he was coming today! He looked up with tired violet orbs. I felt guilty instantly.

"I'm sorry... I forgot that..." I dropped my shopping bags as I started gibbering out all the reasons why I forgot. I felt so bad. All the answer I heard was soft rumbling laughter. I looked up to find him next to me with my bags.

"Don't worry, I just arrived only." Liar was what I called him. I furrowed my eyebrows. He wasn't making things any better.

"Come on, lets go back in. Its getting a bit cold out here." I touched his hands. Yup, it was cold. He wasn't here just only, I bet he was waiting here for hours!

"Usotsuki. You were here long ago. Your hands are cold." I muttered audibly for him to hear as I tried to warm his hands by putting it at my cheeks. He looked surprised for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to worry you. Since you found out that I'm cold, would you mind if we go back in where it is warm?" He smiled. Immediately I led him into the house and sat him beside the heater.

"Himura-san, have you eaten dinner?" I asked nervously. He shook his head, I smiled. This was my chance to make it up to him!

"I'll make something to eat then." He widened his eyes and muttered something like 'oro'. How cute.

"Don't worry, I was just going to make dinner anyway."

"Kaoru-san... don't you think that it was a bit rude that you didn't inform me." Misao pouted and teased me. And yet again, I fumbled with my words. She laughed and patted me behind the back.

"Don't worry. Get cooking or I'm going to be a starved weasel!!" Misao pushed me towards the kitchen door. With a smile from Kenshin I disappeared to work.

Without me around... Misao glared at Kenshin. I wasn't there to find the reason and my hearing senses were clouded as I was so concentrated in what I was doing.

If only I heard what they said... maybe I could have protected myself better.

"Himura, I thought Aoshi-sama told you to keep the distance." Misao chided slightly as she slouched upon the couch opposite Kenshin's.

"I had to check if she was aright."

"So you don't trust me now do you?"

"It was supposed to mean it that way, Misao-dono." Kenshin ran a hand through his red mane in frustration.

"Don't you have any appointment with Tomoe or something?" Misao retorted as Kenshin heaved a sigh yet again.

"She's going to be the death of me someday. She said she had a function today and that she didn't want me to be her escort because according to her I was too caught up with her to be bothered what's going on in her life." Of course the former 'her' referred to Kaoru as he pointed his thumb towards the kitchen, while the latter 'her' was referred to Tomoe.

"She's jealous." Misao announced the obvious.

"I know. But she should know better than anyone else when it comes to me. I love her." Misao shrugged. Tomoe can be really bitchy sometimes. But when she wasn't... she was really a nice girl to be with.

"The mistrust in her for me is just seriously grating on my nerves. And... miraculously Kaoru-dono seems to see through the façade I put through every time and calm my nerves down by her actions."

"Selfish bastard." Kenshin chuckled ruefully at that comment.

"I know."

"You continue your gentleness with Kaoru-san will only increase her pain when she finds out more about you and Tomoe. You guys are already getting married next month. And the worse part is... she's already falling for you Himura... I can sense it. So back off if you don't mean anything. I know it sounds harsh, but Kaoru-san came a long way to be out of that damn room. She's happy now. I don't want her back and if she does... not only will Sanosuke but me and Aoshi-sama will personally hunt for your pathetic ass. So watch it."

Just then the cellphone rang. He reached for his phone in his coat. He sighed as he saw the screen.

"Yes darling? Alright, I'll be there in half an hour. See you." With that he clicked his handphone.

"I can't stay for dinner. Tomoe... she..." Kenshin stood up and put on his trench coat back onto his shoulders.

"Get your ass out, I wouldn't want to get trouble in between the both of you." Misao groan. Kaoru was going to be so disappointed she thought. He peeked into the kitchen to see Kaoru so concentrating in her work. He was going to make it up to her. He promised.

"Tell her I'm sorry and that one day I promise I would make it up to her." Misao nodded at the message as he bowed and left without a word of goodbye.

"So he left?" finally I sounded when I exited the kitchen to find Misao cursing at the main door. She turned abruptly to find me standing there with a sizzling plate of beef steak.

"Yeah... he told me to tell you that he was sorry and that he promised to make it up to you again." Misao smiled as she helped me with the utensils. I went back to the kitchen to take my plate of dinner and I found another plate to be there. A part of her wanted to keep for him... but she opened the rubbish bin and dumped the remnants of the plate to where they belonged.

Why save for someone who didn't belong to her? Heck those promises. The thought of hers returned and had hit her badly. Promises are always made just to be broken. His promises were meant to be broken.

"Kaoru-san! Would you mind if you brought out the chili sauce too? Thanks!" Misao shouted over from the other side. With another glance at the unwanted beef steak, I closed the top over as I washed my hands and took my plate and the chili sauce.

That night, I didn't had much topic to talk about, Misao was the only rambling about every thing under the sun. I doubt she notice that through those smile and laughter that I felt disappointment and that my heart felt heavy all of a sudden.

Never make a promise that you cannot keep. Never make an empty promise. Never ever.

* * *

TBC....

****

Author's Notes:

Kon'nichiwa minna sama...

So, How was this chappie??? Please R&R ne keep me happy and INSPIRED... A happier me... a faster update ne thanks a lot...Do R&R... Arigatou Gozaimasu...

Suggestions are welcome....

Gomen for the slow update...

Minna sama... Konnichiwa... yes! Tomoe is being such a bitch!! arGh believe me I wanted to kill her too. Kaoru's starting to open up towards Misao already and yes!! She's being released from the institution. throws confetti HAI!! I hope all of you liked this chappie!! R&R ne!! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!

Glossary

-san/dono/sama – honorifics

usotsuki – liar

koishii – darling

FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND SENT ME EMAILS AND ENCOURAGED ME!! I want to give all of you a big smooch muacks and big HUGS!! And A GREAT THANKS!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys RULEZ!!

Review and make Kamimura Kaoru-chan happy!!


End file.
